1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of displaying a stereoscopic image and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for displaying a stereoscopic image using a wavelength division system and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Demand for three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic images for use in areas, such as, for example, game applications or movies has called for various stereoscopic image display apparatuses.
A stereoscopic image display apparatus displays a 3D stereoscopic image using a principle of binocular parallax through a viewer's two eyes. For example, since the two eyes are spaced apart from each other, images with different angles are perceived by the human's brain. The perceived images are mixed in the viewer's brain. Through this series of processes, the viewer's brain may recognize the two images as a stereoscopic image.
As one of the methods of implementing stereoscopic images using the binocular parallax, there is a liquid crystal shutter glasses-type method.
In an LCD apparatus driven by a progressive scan method, line data are applied to a plurality of horizontal lines of the LCD apparatus at different times with different liquid crystal response speeds. When left-eye and right-eye images are alternately displayed to form a stereoscopic image, crosstalk may occur between the left-eye and right-eye images due to a difference in grayscale between the left-eye and right-eye images and the above characteristics of the progressive scan method. The crosstalk may deteriorate display quality of the stereoscopic image.